Calling All Titans
by Raven AKA Birdsteeth
Summary: "Attention all young heroes! We need you as the Titans continue to grow. We are Calling All Titans!" Follow Danny as he joins the ranks of the Titans, leads his team, and battles all villians. (IMPORTANT: Mostly DP and TT crossover but also featuring any young heroe series. DP: Post Phantom Planet, TT: Post season 5)
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** _Hey there! This is my second story ever. Fair warning, I started this a year ago. I have a few chapters already written but I will need the support of my viewers to be able to continue this. And I do plan to continue this. Read and review! Fun Prologue time!_

Danny woke up that morning, nervous. It had been a week since the revelation. He had been thinking about it all that time, wondering what to do, what he wanted, what would happen if he just said yes….

It was a worldwide invitation from the Teen Titans. Danny could still remember every word they had said at the press conference, streamed live to every news channel that wasn't hiding under a rock.

_"Attention all young heroes. This is Robin, Leader of the Teen Titans. Since the up rise of the Brain and all the villains following him, we have been adding new heroes to the team. The Brain's plan was defeated. But there will always be more villains. We still need new heroes. The world will always need new heroes. I am calling _all Titans_." _

The rest of the main team went on to explain where the heroes would meet the titans and when. Each Titan had something to say. Danny had been captured immediately by their words and listened to everything they had to say. And that was that: Danny wanted to be a Titan. There was just one thing holding him back.

"Guys? What do you think about me joining the Teen Titans?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. They had heard the message too, as it was nearly impossible to.

"Well… that-that would be a good- a great thing for you to do." Sam said, chocking a bit.

"I know I'd be far from you guys but this… this is the opportunity of a lifetime! An I can always visit you or.. talk to you on Tucker's PDA." Danny supplied, struggling with his words as well.

"Hey, I know!" Tucker said. "Sam and I can join the Titans with you! I mean, you're not the only one kickin' ghost butt around here!"

"That's why you need to stay here to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss you as much as you'll miss me. But this is something I need to do." Tucker's smile faded but then came back for his friend.

"You're right. But if you don't call back here… you're going to wish you were already dead!" Tucker warned, jokingly.

"Yeah, Danny. Don't let your head get too big when you become a titan." Sam added in a small yet cheerful voice.

"Don't worry guys," Danny laughed, " it won't. it just- means a lot to me that you guys support me in this decision."

"Don't go soft on us, hero." Sam said, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. Danny smiled.

"later guys. I'm going ghost!" A white ring appeared near Danny's waist, then split and traveled up and down his body transforming him into his alter ego: Danny Phantom. Danny's raven dark hair became snow white, his every day t-shirt and jeans became a black and white hazmat suit, his ice blue eyes became toxic, glowing green.

"I'll see you as soon as I can, ok?" He said as he flew toward the ceiling of the room. They nodded and he phased through.

Tucker sighed. "Never gets old does it?" Tucker asked. Sam just nodded.

…

Danny flew over the parks and buildings of his home town. He was glad that he didn't have to cover up his reason for going to Titans Tower; since the disastroid everyone had discovered his secret identity. With that he had become a full-time hero and didn't need to go to school anymore (though he did take some online courses which his mother had insisted upon). He had already told his parents and sister where he was going and though they were sad they were also proud. And with all that said he was finally ready to become a titan.

When Danny finally came to Jump City he landed at a hotel near the coast where he could see Titans Tower from. The meeting would begin tomorrow at nine. When Danny landed he change his spectral tail back into two legs and sighed with relief. Sometimes it freaked him out- just how much had changed when he had gotten his powers. He had once been a normal teenage boy getting beat up by the school bully and worrying about the next test. Now he was a ghost hero beating up ghosts and worrying about the next attack. He had always felt that he had no skill as Danny Fenton and was a C to D average student. Now he could phase through walls, turn intangible, and fly.

Danny transformed again, becoming regular old Danny Fenton, and walked into the hotel. He heard several people whispering as he came in.

"Hey! Isn't that the Fenton kid? The one who's Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah! He must have answered the Call!"

"I'll be glad to have him on our side!"

Danny smiled and checked in. He went to his room and waited in excitement for the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Alright chapter one! Two chapters in two days! I hope I'll be able to keep up with this tomarrow. I have a poll up on my profile about this story so please go look at it and vote.

Finally, Danny thought, I'm going to be a Titan! He was currently flying above the Tower waiting for nine 'o clock to come around. He had seen boats, planes, helicopters, and even other flying superheroes so he knew that quite a few people had shown up.

Suddenly the big clock the Titans had set up on the top of the tower bonged nine. Danny rocketed to the ground rushing to get in. Hundreds of other young heroes that he hadn't seen before were rushing forward as well. As Danny landed he transformed back to his human half. Once inside everything was chaos until Raven, of the original Titans, appeared from a shadow on the wall and called out, "Silence!"

The rambunctious crowd that had gathered stilled and a hush stole over the room. Everyone could feel the excitement build in the room. Robin and the other Titans entered the room.

"Thank you, Raven." Robin said. "Okay. We're going to do this quickly and efficiently all of you will be interviewed by one of us. We will only ask you necessary questions and it won't be anything hard. When we call out your names follow us and we'll take you into one of the interrogation rooms. After your interview is done stay behind and wait because once everyone has been interviewed we will hand out communicators, assign teams, leaders, and the areas you'll work in. We begin immediately."

Beast Boy looked down at a list in his hands. "Jake the American Dragon?" He called out. Jake, a dark-haired boy, hurried forward, crashing through the crowd. He and Beast Boy fist bumped and then Beast Boy said, "Over here, dude!"

"Kim Possible!" Said Starfire cheerfully, looking at her own list.

"Ben 10." Cyborg boomed.

"Maximum Ride." Raven called. All of these went forward to their interviews.

"Danny Phantom." Said Robin expressionlessly. Danny nearly fell over in his excitement at being one of the first five called forward. He walked over as calmly as possible and followed Robin to the last interrogation room at the back of the Tower. Danny sat in a seat and Robin across from him.

"Okay, let's get started, Danny." Robin said with a smile. "Ok, what are your powers?"

"Well, I have ghost powers: Intangibility, invisibility, flight, ecto blasts, ice rays, duplication, and my most powerful move- the ghostly wail." Robin nodded and wrote all of this down.

"And what are your weaknesses?"

"Do we really have to tell you that?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just in case, you know?" Danny felt that this comment could be taken to mean several different things. Danny began to feel a little nervous for the first time in a week, but answered the question.

"Well, uh, I am susceptible to ectoranium, an anti-ghost element." Robin nodded and proceeded to write this down. This made Danny's nerves become even tenser.

"Don't worry about this." Robin said calmly, as if he could read minds. "Only my team and I will know this. This won't be told to any other Titans. Now- do you have any leadership experience? Please answer honestly; not everyone can be the leader."

"Yes. My friends and I became Team Phantom, which I led for obvious reasons." Danny replied feeling much relieved though Robin was still writing.

"So, would you say that you work well on a team?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, not that your clothes aren't cool or anything, but- don't you have a costume?" Robin queried.

"Oh, yeah- of course. Going ghost!" And with that he transformed. This time he made the rings split lengthwise around his body for added affect. As he sat down again he could almost swear that he saw Robin write down 'Catch phrase:…' but he wasn't sure.

"What about your friends? Team Phantom? Are they here today?"

"No, they're staying in Amity Park to protect it from ghost attacks." Danny said sadly.

"Hmm. Well, would you like to make them Honorary Titans? We could give them communicators so that you could stay in touch." Robin said knowingly.

"Yes! How did you know I was going to ask?" Danny asked, awed.

"Robin smiled. "Just a guess. Now, how did you get your powers?"

"Well… I guess it started two years ago. My parents are ghost hunters but back then they still didn't have any proof that ghosts were real and none of their inventions worked. So, they decided to build a portal to the ghost zone- the realm where all ghosts live. But like everything else they built it didn't work- at first. I brought my friends down there because they wanted to see my parent's new invention even if it didn't work. That was when my friend Sam dared me to go inside the portal. I tried to get out of it but just like any other dare I eventually accepted it. I put on my hazmat suit and went in. However I didn't notice the on switch that my father had accidently installed on the inside of the machine. I flipped it and instantly the portal came on shocking me with electricity and ectoplasm. I'm still not quite sure of the details of what happened to me but somehow ectoplasm was infused with my DNA and I became half-ghost. My friends eventually got me out of the portal but since we had opened it ghosts started coming into our world. When we saw all the ghosts coming through I knew that I was the only one who could stop them."

"Wow, amazing story. Okay, last question now: What do you think a Titan is?"Robin finished.

Danny thought for a minute, then smiled. "I think a Titan is someone who fights for justice even when it's hard. Someone willing to make sacrifices for others." Danny said, thinking of Sam, Tucker, and his family.

Robin grinned with him and said, "Congratulations Danny. You made the team. You're a Teen Titan."

…

Danny was the first one out of interrogation. The hall had become a room of whispers while he was gone. When the gathered heroes saw Danny they quieted, wondering. Danny Smiled at the triumphantly and the room slowly burst into cheers. The rest of the day followed much like this. Danny wandered around and talked to the other heroes, meeting some new faces and finding some friends. However Danny was impatiently waiting for the interviews to be over and the teams to be announced. This didn't stop him from cheering on the newly inducted heroes with everyone else, though. Still, the day dragged by.

Near five 'o clock all of the heroes had been interviewed and everyone was back in the hall waiting in excitement. Robin walked in and everything became pandemonium until He raised his hand to silence him.

"Great job, heroes! All of you have achieved Titan status." The cheers from this remark were deafening but were soon quieted as Robin spoke again. "Now, since we already have every compass direction of Teen Titans we're just going to give numbers to the teams. Team I is… Spiderman, Iron Fists, White Tiger, Power Man, and Nova." The five Titans walked up to the original team and received their communicators. Two more teams were called up. Danny's impatience grew. _Sure hope I'm not_ last_!_ He thought to himself. Danny stopped counting after Team VIII and began to despair.

Then he heard his name being called out by Robin.

"Team XIII: Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Membrane, XJ9, and Invader Zim." Danny flew up to the stage and grabbed his communicator from Robin. He looked over his new teammates. He immediately recognized the red-headed Kim Possible but he knew little about the others. He assumed the robot girl was XJ9 and smiled on seeing her excitement. He saw a green-skinned alien boy with large red eyes and antennae and guessed that he must be Invader Zim. So that left the pale large-headed boy to be Membrane. Membrane was staring daggers at the Zim who didn't seem to notice.

. Danny and his new team moved aside. Danny looked once more at them and could see their building excitement even as he tried to keep from screaming with joy.

"Hey… guys. It's nice to, uh, meet you." Danny said awkwardly, trying to break the silence. The others immediately excused his awkwardness and began to talk as well; their eagerness was beginning to loosen their tongues.

"Yeah," said Dib, "It's nice to meet you too. I've been interested in the paranormal since- well, forever." Dib laughed.

"Heh, sounds like you'd fit in with my parents." Danny replied jokingly.

"It's great to be on a team with such great heroes." Kim said brightly. Dib muttered something softly and Zim looked at him pointedly but said nothing; Danny was the only one to notice this. "I've heard a lot about you Danny, and you too XJ9." Kim continued

"Yeah, well it's hard _not_ to hear about you!" Danny joked. Jenny laughed and said, "You have that right, Danny! You've been all over the world, Kim! Oh, and, please, just call me Jenny."

"Hey, I've saved the world too, you know!" Dib exclaimed.

"We weren't trying to exclude you or Zim we were just-"Danny tried to say before being interrupted.

"Well go ahead and exclude _Zim._" Dib said harshly. "If anything he was trying to do just the opposite- if I-" Dib was interrupted by Danny.

"Stop!" everyone was silent. "Now listen." Danny said slowly. The others looked to him and he suddenly felt self-conscious. "We were all reviewed by the Titans and put on this team. None of us is any better or worse than the other. We all have strengths and weaknesses, there's no need to point them out to each other. We are a team for a reason. We need to act that way. So I don't want to see anything like that again. Do you understand?" His team was looking at him with something like awe mixed with timidity. He had the sudden thought that he sounded like his parents but pushed that away quickly. They remained quiet until Zim spoke up for the first time.

"I did save the world once, Dib." He said softly. "You don't know me." Then he smiled and looked up at the rest of them (he was, at least, four inches shorter than all of them at four 'foot eleven). "I am glad to on a Titan team." The others smiled except for Dib.

"This is great guys-" Danny was cut off by Robin at the intercom.

"Everyone, please gather in the front room, we are about to announce leaders and Tower locations." They started moving back to the front room and as they did Danny saw Dib smiling like he knew something they didn't. Before he could think about it Kim came up to him.

"Who do you think they'll choose?" Kim asked him.

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll choose the right person. You would make a great leader." He replied.

"Maybe." She said slowly, but she was looking at him in an odd way. Then Robin walked into the room and all was quiet again. Danny heard him call out the leaders and locations of the twelve teams before him without really listening anxious to hear his. Finally the moment of truth came.

"Team XIII's leader is… Danny Phantom." Danny was so surprised he froze unable to do or say anything but Kim knocked him out of it saying, "Great job, I knew it was you!" There were cheers from around the room- some from his teammates- and then everyone became quiet again to allow Robin to finish. "Danny, your team has been placed in Divend City. You can go there any time now. You will find the Tower just outside of the city limits near downtown. Everything you'll need has already been prepared. Good luck Team XIII!"

The crowd cheered them on as they hurried outside to find their new Tower. Danny felt a sudden burst of excitement when he realized that Divend City was very close to Amity Park. He might be able to tell his friends of their new honorary Titans status before they got the message. But for now he knew that he had to lead his team. He looked over his team- _his team!- _once more and found them smiling and chatting amongst themselves happily except for Dib. Dib seemed disappointed and mildly annoyed. Danny remembered how he had seemed earlier and realized that Dib must have wanted to be the leader. _Gotta make sure I talk to him about that_, he thought.

"Ok guys. Good news is I know where Divend City is." Danny announced.

"Yeah? But what's the bad news?" Asked Dib.

"Well I'm not sure how we're going to get there. I mean, I flew here but what about you guys? It's not like we can just ask for a taxi out here on the island."

"I can fly." Jenny said.

"And I brought my jetpack," Kim added.

"Yeah I've got a jetpack too." Zim agreed. Dib pouted and crossed his arms.

"Man! I got here by boat. I knew I should have brought my jet pack kit!" Dib complained. Zim smiled a little but hid this from Dib.

"Don't worry, we can help you. We can all take turns or-" Danny started.

"Hey," Kim interrupted, "I brought my rocket bots. You could use those if they fit."

"Good thinking, Kim." Danny said. Dib put on the rocket boots, muttering about having to wear 'girl shoes.'

"Okay, guys. Let's fly!" They flew in formation with Danny at the point, Dib and Jenny behind him, and Zim and Kim behind those two. It wasn't too long before they were close but the sun was already low in the sky. _Has the day gone by already?_ Thought Danny.

"We're almost there, guys!" He called out.

"Great, I'm starving!" Dib said.

"Hmm, that's another thing I hadn't thought of. What are we going to eat? I don't even know how to cook." Danny laughed at himself.

"Maybe we could just stop somewhere." Jenny suggested.

Danny smiled. "I'd like to see the look on everyone's faces when the five of us drop in." Everyone laughed with him now. "How about we just order some pizza from the Tower? Everyone agreed. It was then that the Tower came into view. It was the tallest building in (or technically outside of) the city though Divend did have a few short skyscrapers. This might have been because the Tower was set in the mountains. Literally: The Tower wasn't just on a mountain but part of the mountain as well.

"Whoa…" Danny said softly.

Dib broke the silence by saying, "Do you think they'll deliver up here?" Everyone laughed again and Dib blushed embarrassedly but Danny said, "I'm sure they will. I mean, we _are_ the Teen Titans!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered and even Dib smiled.

"So…. Where's the door?" Dib asked.

"Uh…. Good question. There's probably a door on the roof where we can land." Danny answered, unsure of himself. Despite this they did find a door on the roof after some searching. Dib tried to open it and walk through only to smack right into the door.

"Ouch…. There must be a lock." He said. Danny looked at the door.

"I don't see anything…." He said.

"Maybe it's a voice activated lock." Zim suggested. As he said this a screen appeared on the door.

A computerized voice said, "Recognized: Invader Zim- Team XIII. Please give the password." The screen had a touch-screen keypad for entering the password.

"Was there any mention of a password? How do we get in? Danny asked.

"Well," said Kim, "it probably has something to do with us. If we can't figure it out maybe we can call Robin on the communicator." Danny face-palmed.

"How embarrassing would it be if we had to call for help on our first day before we've even fought our first villain, just because we couldn't get inside our own Tower?" He asked.

"Let me see what I can do." Said Jenny. She held out her hand to the door and several wires came out of her fingers. Even though there were no holes and the door was completely smooth the wires found a way to plug into the door. Jenny closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly numbers and letters flooded through the code bar on the screen. They stopped on 'Team Phantom.' There was a click and the door swung inward.

"Nice work!" Said Kim as she gave a fist bump to Jenny.

"Team Phantom?" Dib asked incredulously.

"Hey, I didn't choose the password!" Danny retaliated.

And they entered the Tower together.


End file.
